


Belated Beginning

by wyntreaurora



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntreaurora/pseuds/wyntreaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the 2010 Ship Wars on LJ - First date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated Beginning

Spock’s usual level of intense concentration was abruptly broken as a soft pair of hands swiped the PADD he was staring at from the desk. The bottom belonging to those hands quickly settled in the newly vacant spot. Silently wiling away the tension that had gathered in his neck and shoulders over the last few hours of grading, he slowly lifted his head letting his gaze drift up the body now occupying his immediate field of vision. His initial internal response was one of irritation, but by the time his eyes reached the smile that reached into her slightly scolding eyes, both his mind and his body were responding much more favorably to the beautiful figure before him. 

Before he could move to set the stylus he had been using down, she took it from him and reached around behind her, blindly placing it in the container on the corner of his desk. He raised an eyebrow just slightly, impressed at the dexterity she had just demonstrated, as she gently pushed his shoulders back, forcing him to lean back in his chair. 

“Spock, it’s past 2300 hours. I know you don’t need the same amount of rest we humans do, but we’ve made enough progress tonight that it wouldn’t put a dent in your schedule for the rest of the week. You should call it a night.” She paused, letting the logic of her words marinate for a moment before she continued. “I definitely am because I have class tomorrow. Plus if I’m out much later Gaila will make assumptions and tease me for the next week,” she said, dragging out the word assumptions as she looked coyly at Spock. 

“Your roommate has made such...assumptions...before. Often they are correct.” 

Uhura laughed at his dry wit as she leaned in to kiss him. 

“If the world only knew how funny you are Commander,” she managed to get out between kisses. His response was just as peppered with kisses that were increasing in intensity as he allowed himself to respond to her use of his title and she responded in kind. 

“I am not attempting to be funny, I am...” he trailed off as she moved from the top of the desk to his lap, the attention of her lips now focused on his neck and ears. “I shall endeavor to be funny more often if this is to be your response,” he nearly groaned as her fingers ghosted across the nape of his neck and up into his hair. 

She giggled in response and pulled back slightly, her fingers still tangling in his hair. 

“Then you aren’t allowed to be funny in public,” she teased, winking at him. 

The idea of anything like this happening in public brought Spock back to his senses and he suddenly remembered the decision he had made earlier. If she was this enthusiastic about him trying to have a sense of humor, he could only imagine her response to his next statement. Gathering as much of his control back as he could with her hands now trailing up and down his chest, he took a deep breath and spoke. 

“We need, as I believe the human phrase goes, to go on a date.” 

Her movements halted instantly and her previously half-lidded eyes now flew open wide in surprise. He wasn’t sure how to interpret her silence, so he continued, relating his research to support his statement. 

“I have recently begun researching human romantic relationships to ensure that I was doing everything that was required of me and discovered that I have been remiss in this area. Our relationship did begin with a declaration of mutual emotions, but it seems that we bypassed a portion of the relationship process that seems to be very important to human females in our haste to...express these emotions to each other.” 

Spock looked very pleased with himself for a half-Vulcan who wasn’t supposed to feel things like pride, and Uhura began to laugh softly. 

“Oh Spock, you are a romantic after all!” she teased. “And what else did your research tell you?” 

So focused on correctly remembering and relating what he had discovered, he completely missed the humor in her tone and continued to stoically recite the information. 

“I am supposed to ask you to accompany me on an outing of mutual interest, perhaps including a meal, where we are to ‘get to know more about one another’ to determine whether or not we are compatible enough for the relationship to continue. We never had this ‘first date’.” 

By now she was laughing heartily and Spock was confused. When she gathered her composure she noticed the slight tilt of his eyebrow and tiny frown and began to reassure him. 

“Ok, I admit, we haven’t had a typical ‘first date’ but based on the description you just gave, wouldn’t you agree that we’ve had plenty of ‘get to know each other’ conversations during our breaks for tea and while we work?” 

“I do not understand. Do you not desire that we should rectify the situation?” 

She reached up and caressed his cheek, smiling warmly. 

“I do not _desire_ that we go out on dates, especially considering that we still need to keep this as quiet as possible for now. But if you want to take me out on a ‘proper date’ I wouldn’t say no.” 

Spock still looked confused. 

“Spock, I don’t need to have dinner or go to a museum with you to talk to you, to know we’re compatible. Actually, it’s been rather nice to not ‘date’ because ‘dating’ takes place in public, and we cannot make sure we’re a certain kind of compatible in public right now,” she said slyly, lowering her voice. 

It only took him a moment to understand her implication. 

“Indeed. Perhaps we can discover some more now?” 

She laughed and stood up, thwarting his attempt to continue ‘exploring their compatibility.’ 

“It’s late. How about 2100 tomorrow, your quarters?” 

Spock nodded. 

“Then it’s a date.”


End file.
